


i'll take care of you

by iovewords



Series: Fanart [4]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, Patch up scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovewords/pseuds/iovewords
Summary: It's about the hurt/comfort babeyyyyHappy belated birthdays Seek and Jess! ❤️❤️
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Fanart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100468
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	i'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts), [Jsscshvlr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsscshvlr/gifts).



> It's about the hurt/comfort babeyyyy
> 
> Happy belated birthdays Seek and Jess! ❤️❤️


End file.
